Compass Rose
by Seaflower2009
Summary: Belle Laurent is the eldest daughter of the Governor of Leogane, a warm Caribbean island. Her future is ultimately planned out for her, marry a rich suitor so the family can afford to take care of Belle's little sister's failing health. At least that was the plan, until a mysterious man who calls himself Captain Gold shows up and offers her something more. Pirate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This had been in the works for a LONG time and I've just recently gotten around to getting it ready to post. I do have quite a few first drafts of other chapters written but with school and work both just starting I don't know how often I'll be able to get one ready to post.

But I love Captain Gold and I can't wait to share him with you all! :) I hope you all love him as much as I do.

—

Soft music cut through the warm Caribbean air coming from the open glass doors that lead out onto the extensive outdoor terrace were Belle Laurent now stood, catching her breath. Letting a soft smile cross her lips she closed her eyes and listened, slightly swaying in time and imaging the dancing that was taking place inside. Not that she wasn't fond of dancing, but she had been twirled around by several suitors over the past few hours and either they had never been properly taught how to dance or they had a natural inability to do so properly. More than seven times had her feet been trodden upon but her partner and she was quite sure there would be a bruise or two forming on her legs where they had ran into her or scuffed her in some other way.

Turning back around to look into the grand ballroom she took in the soft light spilling from the doors and watched the countless couples all matching their moves in an elegant dance and she smiled. Gathering the skirt of her golden gown in her hands she sat down on the banister not far from the stairs leading down to the ground level of her home. Looking back into the ball she sat thinking. This was all for her, she knew, though her father would never outright say it was. She needed to be married soon and balls were the best way to become acquainted with suitors. Of course, on the islands this was a much bigger deal as attendance often required travel. Marrying would take the burden of her expenses from her parents and let them devote the money to Alexandria, her little sister, whose health was getting worse.

After a few moments of her silent reprieve she thought it best that she returned to the ball and made her presence known. With ease she was on her feet and gliding back towards the open doors, reaching them and pausing just beyond the threshold one last time. It was then, in that moment's hesitation, that she heard the footsteps behind her.

A man with piercing brown eyes came to a slow stop at the top of the stairs. His deep red coat was trimmed in gold and tailored perfectly to fit his slight but muscular frame, the collar high around his neck. At his side hung an elegant sword, and taking into account he was some years her senior, most likely indicating some sort of high official standing with the navy or royal guards. The deep black of his pants matched that of his knee high boots and the shade of his hat. Trimmed in gold as well, the hat had a large brim that was folded up on one side, a single large plume of ruby red feather pinned there and escaping out the back, the brown hair underneath long but tied back at the nape of his neck. With a playful half smile and gleam in his eye he inclined his head, bowing to her. She returned the gesture, turning to face him and giving a graceful curtsy.

With an elegant wave of his hand he gestured inside. "Might I have this dance, Madam?" To Belle's surprise he talked with an accent she assumed was Scottish.

"You may, Sir." Belle inclined her head and offered her hand to him.

Quietly he took the offered hand and led her out into the center of the ballroom, facing her and falling into step with the other couples around them. Just a few steps into the dance Belle found he was by far the best dancer she had encountered all night, though she thought she caught a catch in his step now and then. Suddenly, after only a few moments, the music trailed off signaling the end of a dance and permission to seek another partner.

With wonder Belle stared at the man as he dropped her hand and prepared to make his goodbye. As he bowed over her hand she caught a glance of a man making his way towards her and she groaned. She knew him well and had danced with him twice already tonight. He seemed quite smitten with Belle though she entirely disliked the man at no fault of his own other than she found his interests exceedingly dull and mundane. It also seemed that if her father had his way, she would be married to him before the year was out.

"Oh. That was entirely too short to be counted as a full dance, which is what I believe I agreed to. Another, then, Sir? It's only fair." She didn't know this strange man with her now but she hopped his company was better than the other man who was fast approaching.

"Aye, dearie. Another then." He smiled pleasantly at her and took up her hand, standing in wait for the next song to start.

Belle saw the other man, Gaston was his name she recalled, take note of this and his face dropped. In the next instance another waltz started, this one much slower and more refined, the movements more elegant and more difficult, yet again her strange partner seemed a master of the dance and this time she knew she saw his one knee catch, though he hid it well.

"Might I know your name, Sir?" She caught his eye as they turned, hands parting in the air to find their way back once more.

Smiling at her he nodded, voice smooth as ever. "Captain Gold."

_Navy, then._ She thought, smiling back at him. "I am Be-"

"Belle Laurent. Eldest daughter of Governor Laurent of Leogane." He held her eyes with a knowing smile as they turned again and the breath caught in her chest.

Regaining her composer, after a few turns in silence she asked. "Are you a suitor then, Captain?"

"Nay, ma'am. Just a guest." He led her through another move with ease.

"Well, Captain, you would be the first man all night I have had the pleasure to dance with yet not have you also seek my hand."

He nodded and they turned twice more in silence before he spoke again. "I fear, ma'am, that it should be so. But I did come with the intention of speaking with you."

She looked him in the eyes as the made another elegant turn and ended up chest to chest, an inch of air between them, faces close as they stared into the each other's eyes. "We speak now sir. Is this all you intended? A simple conversation?"

"Indeed not, ma'am." The song ended and they stood like that, silent for a moment, chests almost touching with each breath. "I would ask that we may have a word…" He glanced quickly around. "Alone. Out on the terrace perhaps?"

She looked deeper into this man's eyes and was simply puzzled. Maybe she should be frightened, but she wasn't and she nodded to him, offering a hand which he brushed to his lips lightly, a tingling sensation running over her spine. Belle could almost feel Gaston deflate in anger from across the room as she let this man tuck her hand around his arm and lead her from the room and into the night air.

Another dance struck up as they exited the building and escaped into the fresh evening, new and faster paced music wafting out the doors behind them. Captain Gold smiled to himself, pleased in knowing the sound inside would prevent anyone from listening unless they were very close to the pair.

"Thank you, Captain." Belle followed his lead as he slowly took her out further into the brisk air and away from the doors. He raised an eyebrow in her direction in question and she smiled slyly before answering. "You have, it seems, saved me from the presence of at least one, if not more, undesirable men whom call themselves that which you do not. Yet have I met a suitor who I can stand to be around."

"Ah, I see." He returned her smile, the same slyness playing on his lips. "Well the pleasure was mine then." He released her arm and took a few steps away on his own. "So to business, Miss Laurent-"

"Belle, please, Captain. Call me Belle." She smoothed out the skirts of her dress when he glanced back to her.

Turning fully to look at her he smiled softly. "Belle, then." He swept his coat tails from behind him and he sat as Belle had earlier, on the low banister not far from the stairs he had come up. Belle noticed as he tried to hide the fact that he was favoring the knee she had seen catch during their dance but she pretended not to. "Belle, I've heard a great deal about you and your family. Understanding some of the circumstances you live with I've come to make you a deal."

She moved closer to him, standing a few inches from his good knee and looking down at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Sir."

He took his hat off in a sweeping movement and set it on the banister at his side, away from Belle, making it easier for him to look up at her. "Your younger sister is sick, you believe by marrying your family will have more resources to devote to her health. Noble of you for sure, but you look for a loveless marriage that you do not truly want."

She looked down at him with skepticism. "I thought you were not a suitor, Captain. From the way you are talking it does not seem that is the case."

"Fret not, dearie. Sit and I will do my best to explain." He gestured to the banister beside him.

Slowly she lowered herself to sit near him and noticed that when he turned his body to face her that their knees almost touched. "You certainly have my attention, Sir. I, for the life of me, cannot seem to figure out what it is you intend."

He smiled playful at her words and nodded. "I've heard tales of the Governor's daughter who once dreamed of pirates and treasure, of adventure. Tell me, Belle… Do you still dream?"

Now she looked at him in complete bewilderment. "I did. Once. But now that all seems… most unpractical." She looked him over, noticing for the first time that he had no mark of a Navy standing, like most of the men who wore their badges and stars and cords like their very manhood demanded no one miss them. Something was different about this man and she couldn't quite place it, but where others would be frightened of this puzzling stranger, she was enthralled. "The childhood dreams must give out to the duty, especially to one's family, eventually. In real life that is how it goes. Adventure… well there isn't much chance for that when you're a woman."

"Aye, Belle." He nodded slowly and in his smile she caught a flash of gold. "What would you say, however, if I could offer you the chance to dream again?"

She was catching on to what he might offer but tried not to let him know that. It was in vain for he already knew she was. "If I had assurance my family would be unburdened with me and may even receive a small allowance, then I would be entirely open to discussion of the possibilities."

He smiled at her fully. "You would have my word to those things, ma'am. And on my ship you would sail the Caribbean and see the things you used to dream of."

"What would you gain, Sir? If this is to be a deal, both sides must gain."

_Smart girl_. He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "This deal would be forever, dearie. You would be lucky to see your family thrice more in your lifetime. And you would have duties on the ship that you may never have in a life made through these means." He nodded back to the ball.

Belle's blood ran fast with fire and excitement. She wanted nothing more than the adventure he promised her, she had wanted that her whole life. Yet not seeing her family gave her pause. Quietly she asked, "Could I write my family?"

"Aye, dearie. But alas, they might not be able write you. Thought we do have a port of birth, it is a hazardous guess as to how often we shall dock there." He was looking at her, trying to gage how her decision was going. When she sighed and looked back at the ball he knew it was time to play his last card. "There is one more thing, dearie."

She looked back to him, eyes far off as she mentally weighed her options. Promising her life to this stranger could be dangerous, but so could marrying any of her suitors. Men could tell pretty lies during courting and turn into someone completely different after the wedding.

"There is a mangy band of pirates making their way here as we speak. A small ship, few in number of crew, but they have the cunning to do some real damage. They could have the town half demolished and be on their way out of port before the Royal Guards or Navy even noticed their presence. Come with me, and my crew will defend against them and send them whimpering home like a kicked dog before your family would even know of the threat."

"And if I don't go? You would let them ransack the town? Murder and plunder freely through the streets? That kind of economic and emotional deviation could push this place past repair. You would let that happen?"

He gave a small shrug and a nonchalant nod. "I would gain nothing from risking my crew if you do not agree to my terms. No point in risking their lives for no reward."

No respecting Navy man would let pirates attack and plunder a port. Not even a merchant would go without alerting the Royal Guards. And no honorable man would be bargaining the fate of a town against Belle joining the crew. It finally fully clicked in her head. "_You're_ a pirate." She breathed out as she looked him over again.

He smiled a sly and mischievous smile and raised an eyebrow playfully at her. "Aye, Lass. Captain of _The Crisanto Rose_." With a mock bow he added, "At your service."

In her chest her heart seemed to be beating a hundred beats a second as she stared at the man next to her, who inclined his head a little to allow his dark eyes to gaze back up into hers, still in his taunting bow. Logic told her she should make her way as quickly as possible away and back inside to alert others to what was going on, but instead she slowed her breathing and tried to think. She had heard of his ship before, _The Crisanto Rose_, but couldn't remember all the tales. It was famous and much talked about, and if she remembered correctly one of the two most feared vestals on the water, though she couldn't remember if it was the deadlier of the two.

Taking a deep breath she gathered up her courage. "My family, my friends… they will all live?"

He looked at her with interest, noting to himself that any signs of concern she showed had not been over learning he was a pirate. "You have my word."

"Then you have mine." She set her jaw. "I will go with you. Forever."

His smile spread and he let out a half chuckle before standing. "Deal." He smiled widely down at her, but she didn't find it nearly as threating as he had intended it to be, and after he placed his hat back atop his head in grand flourish, he reached out a hand to help her up.

When she took it and stood, she was surprised when he snaked an arm around her back, resting a hand on her rib cage, to lead her as they walked. A shiver coursed through her at the heat and pressure of his hand, even though the bodice of her dress was between their skin, and she was surprised as he led her back towards the party.

"You have the night, Belle. Do with it as you wish, but I suggest you keep our agreement between us." He turned to face her, all business. "My crew will spend the time between now and tomorrow morning eliminating any threat to your town and someone will be along tomorrow to fetch you when it is time for you to leave."

"Might it be you?" She didn't know if she could handle another stranger sweeping in and whisking her away.

"I fear it most likely shall not be. Matters of the agreement need attending and my crew will need direction. But I shall see you aboard my ship." His eyes darted swiftly to the door, as if he noticed something, and then he reached over and took her hand in both of his. "Until then…" Quickly he leaned over her hand and fully pressed his surprisingly soft lips gently but to the smooth skin above her knuckles before straightening up and giving her a quick nod before he retreated down the stairs, taking them with ease and determination.

"Belle?" A man's voice wandered over to her and she turned to see Gaston standing in the doorway. It was clear from the look on his face that he had seen Captain Gold kiss her hand and Belle briefly wondered if that was why the Captain had let his lips linger.

"Gaston…" Belle really had no idea what to say to the man, her mind still reeling from the deal she had just made. Finally she came up with, "Is the ball to your liking, Sir?"

"It was… until…" He let his eyes linger down the path where the Captain had disappeared. "Never mind that. Belle, shall you join us all back inside?"

"Yes, Sir, I shall." Belle went slowly, following the man back into the festivities. Pausing one last time before she entered she let her own eyes rest on the stairs and she felt her heart pound as she wondered over how much her life was about to change. At least this way it would change by her own design, her own choices, no one choosing her fate except herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hopefully my bad habits of posting will change. Until then… I hope you like this one!

—

Birds chirped outside her open window as the light streamed into her room. Eyes fluttering open Belle sighed and stretched out contently. She had slept well, she always did after dancing all night at a ball. All at once memories from the night before flooded her mind and it hit her that these may be the last moments she ever spent in her bed. The weight of that knowledge weighed on her as she forced herself up and to the window, looking to see if there would be any signs of what was to come. Below the town lay eerily still but further off in the distance waves rolled through the ocean, stirring the ships in port.

Suddenly, as if on some cue to her waking, there was a knock at her door and a maid was there to help her dress for the day. Though the maid protested and opted for something more intricate Belle chose a simpler dress than would be expected for the day after a ball, when surely a suitor or two were expected to make second calls. Belle dressed in silence and let the maid pull up her hair, making her pin it all up and leave none hanging as was the most modern fashion. The only jewelry she adorned herself with was the earrings her parents had given her the day her sister was born, a single teardrop diamond each, which were one of the things she treasured most. Try as she might she couldn't prevent her eyes from wondering to the small chest she had packed the night before, containing a few of her other most prized possessions such as the necklace her sister had given her for her last birthday as well as her favorite book and several letters from her parents.

The day lay before her and she could no longer delay it with getting ready, so she set out to find her family in hopes of bidding them some private farewell. As she descended the stairs towards the nearest sitting chamber she heard voices followed by her sister's soft laugh carrying up to her and she smiled sadly. Shock coursed through her when another laugh, stranger than family but not entirely unfamiliar, joined in. Her pace quickened and she entered the sitting room to find her family entertaining a guest. When his eyes caught hers from where he sat she gasped and he stood to acknowledge her presence, the laugh still lingering on his face.

"Captain Gold." She tried to regain the bit of composure she lost upon seeing him. "To what do we owe such great pleasure?"

"Captain is it? Well Captain Gold has called to share his appreciation for such a pleasant ball last night." Her father, a burly man with a deep joyful voice, had spoke in the man's stead but the two who were formally acquainted had yet to break eye contact. If she didn't know any better she would say there was admiration in his at seeing her. "Though I have to admit, Sir, I was robbed of making your acquaintance last night. Seems my Belle had the honor, even if I did not."

Belle shook her head, finally pulling her gaze from the man, to look at her father as he stared at her. He had a knowing smile on his face but what he thought he knew was probably off mark, though the blush in Belle's cheek could not be showing him so. "Belle," His voice was softer now as he looked at her. "Why don't you join us dear? Sit and we shall have a small meal with our guest."

This drew Captain Gold's attention from Belle. "Oh, Sir, that's not necessary. I simply came to bid you all well."

"Nonsense. A simple meal can be called forth and completed within the hour and I insist you accompany us." Her father was standing and on his way to fetch a servant to start on the meal and as he left the room Belle moved into it cautiously.

"Captain Gold, I thought you had said… business would keep you engaged most of the morning." Belle tried to keep her voice nonchalant but feared it wasn't working and she knew her sister would pick up on the fact that they had talked about his plans for the day.

"Ah, yes." Slowly he lowered himself back into his chair after Belle had taken a seat, directly across from him. "Well, business was quite successful and did not foster near the trouble anticipated. All accounts were taken care of promptly and everything quickly put in order." He gave her a knowing glance before turning to the tea cup in front of him.

"Business?" Her father had returned and was making his way to his favorite sitting chair. "If I might ask, what is it you do, Captain?"

He smiled warmly. "I am a merchant, specializing in trade and commerce from all over the oceans. I run quite a lucrative operation."

Belle could have believed him, if she didn't know the whole truth, and was amazed at how quickly he spun his half-true cover and how expertly he had given her the information she needed without alerting the others to anything out of the ordinary. She spoke up, "I am quite pleased, Captain, that everything has gone so much in your favor. Had business kept you so greatly engaged I fear my family would not have had the chance to make your acquaintance before you left port."

"Do you plan to leave soon, Sir?" Her father asked.

"Yes, actually. Today, in fact." As he went on to talk with her father about made up pressing matters Belle's sister moved and sat closer by her side.

Her voice was soft when she spoke to her sister. "Belle, am I quite right in saying this is a viable suitor?" She held excitement in her eyes, for all Belle's willingness to marry strictly to assist the family, her sister wanted her to settle for nothing less than love.

"What would make you think so, Anna?" Belle hoped the heat in her cheeks was not producing that much of a blush.

"I saw you dancing with him last night." Her sister's mischievous smile made Belle raise an eyebrow. "He is also one of the few men to call after a ball, so he must be interested. And you must have talked a great deal for you have shed more light on his character in five minutes than he has revealed himself in an hour! Oh and Belle, to see the way he looked at you when you joined us. The admiration in his gaze about made me blush!"

Belle raised both her eyebrows in shock, "Anna!" She could not stop her eyes from darting to the Captain as he spoke. There was something pleasing about his posture and his face when he spoke with conviction. "Surely you're mistaken."

"I would be inclined to believe so if the blush covering you cheeks was not persuading me otherwise!" Her sister giggled and batted her arm playfully, making Belle lose herself for a moment and give a half giggle as well. "Truly Sister, I like him. Though he is older than I anticipated your match to be, he is quite handsome. Do you care for him at all?"

It was a subject Belle had not even considered. She knew full well he was no suitor and had not thought on such matters as how she felt about the man, only what she needed to do for her family and the people of the town. Looking at him now she could not deny what her sister had said about his handsomeness as she took in the white shirt that had a wide collar flattened onto his shoulder over the edge of a black vest trimmed as ever in, what seamed his signature, gold. She imagined that if the vest was unbuttoned the shirt would be low cut, revealing some of his lean but muscled chest and she drew her eyes quickly from him trying to stifle the heat in her face. Yes, she would dare say he was attractive. But how she felt on his character she could not say because all she really knew about him was that he was a pirate captain here to barter away her freedom in exchange for her family's wellbeing and the protection of her town. Something about him drew her in and she felt he was at least somewhat honorable and that she could trust him, but she knew she could be wrong. After all, he was a pirate.

"I-" She sighed. "Truly, Anna, I don't know."

Her sister seemed deflated at first but then perked up. "Time will tell. And I dare say I will enjoy the chance to find out during your courting. He is a great conversationalist with all his stories of the sea."

Belle looked sadly at her sister, knowing that it would not be as she hoped, and also wondered how many lies the Captain had fed her family. Soon the meal came and Belle found herself sitting directly across from her guest at the small, informal dining table in the room. Her family talked a great deal with the Captain, though Belle said very little, both of them stealing glances at the other and Belle blushing furiously when she bumped his leg with her foot under the table.

When the meal ended and the maids had cleared away the dishes Belle's father turned to her. "Belle darling, why don't you grace us with some music? It would be a great way to relax after our meal."

"Oh father, I think I should not wrong our guest's ears so."

"Nonsense, Belle. You play divinely." Her father waved a hand lovingly at her.

Belle was about to protest until Captain Gold spoke. "I would love to hear you play." His eyes sparkled with interest as he looked at her. "What is it you play, dearie?"

Warmly she blushed at the term he used for her, knowing her sister would read into it more than she herself had the night before when he had called her that. "Piano." She answered softly as she rose and proceeded to the mini grand piano in the corner of the room by the window. Sitting down she started to play and watched as her family stood and made themselves comfortable to listen. Belle's father suggested Captain Gold do the same and Belle tore her eyes away, not wishing to know where he chose to relax in the home that would only be hers for a short time longer.

Closing her eyes she let herself live in the music, in that moment, and relaxed as she played. The tension returned when she felt a warm body standing just to her side behind her and she slowly opened her eyes, though did not turn to look. Captain Gold's voice was low when he spoke, meant only for her ears, and she tried not to shudder at the closeness of it all.

"Your father is right, Belle. You play beautifully."

"Thank you, Captain." She kept her voice calm though she wanted to tell him to quit the pleasantries and cut to the chase.

As if reading her mind he spoke again. "We should be going soon. Are you prepared for departure?"

"I am." Fighting herself she managed to keep her fingers steady as she played, forcing any shakiness away.

"Good." She could hear the smile in his voice. "I think it best we keep your exit as quiet and simple as possible. Have a servant put anything you wish to take on the terrace we spoke on last night within half an hour of my departure. Shortly thereafter meet me at the bottom of the steps from that same location. And Miss Laurent?"

"Yes Captain?" She could not tell if her voice had trembled or not.

His voice took on an edge that sent shivers down her spine. "Don't keep me waiting. Our agreement is binding and I have held to my end so far. I'm not above forcing your hand." With that he moved a few paces away from her, coming to rest leaning against the piano and smiling softly to himself. Belle forced a small smile she hoped made her look content. It would be easier if her sister believed she had become smitten with him and had simply run away to be by his side as he sailed the world. It was the type of romantic tale her sister lived to dream of for Belle. One day she planned to write a letter to tell her the truth, but for now the letter sitting in the younger girl's room would simply say that she felt she had to leave with him.

Through the large windows to her right Belle could see the docks and the span of tropical trees. Inside her an excitement swirled as she wondered which ship could possibly be The Crisanto Rose. Moments later she brought her thoughts back to where they should be in regards to that ship with the acknowledgement that it would also be her prison cell.

After Belle finished the song she had been playing she rose from the piano with a smile and turned to her father. "How was my playing, Papa?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Splendid, child. But could you not spare one more song for our guest?"

"Actually, Sir, I should be going." Captain Gold had strengthened to stand at his full height. "The day is pressing upon us and there is much to be done and a large amount of sea to be placed between me and your lovely town before nightfall."

"Aye, Captain. If you insist." He waved at a maid who left the room to retrieve the Captain's things. "Do you know when you shall next return to port? On that time you must be invited back for a more formal meal."

Unlikely he will be welcome in this house after today. Belle thought as she watched Captain Gold smile at her father.

"Unfortunately, I do not know such details at this time. You invitation is well received though, and I shall send word the moment of my return." His eyes shot to Belle as the maid returned to hand him his things. He thanked her as her took his blood red cloak from her arms and twirled it with great flourish around his shoulders as he clasped it in place then took the same hat from the night before and positioned it atop his head.

"Thank you all for your hospitality. Governor, it has been a pleasure." He nodded a bow at the man before turning to Belle, who still stood not a few paces from his side and had been watching him the whole time. "Belle," He took one of her hands in his, bowing ever so slightly. "Until we meet again." Slowly he brought her knuckles to his lips, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Captain Gold." She inclined her head ever so slightly. "Until then."

With a small smile and a sweep of his cape he moved across the room, giving one more slight bow to her family as he passed, and then he was gone. It was all Belle could do not to collapse to the floor right there.

—

Belle's things were gone when she reached the terrace and she tugged at the green cloak she had tied around herself. As she had said her secret and misunderstood goodbye's to her sister, she had let Anna gush on about the chemistry between her and the Captain and hoped those thoughts would sooth the girl when she found out her sister was gone. It had been difficult not to cry as she hugged her one last time before excusing herself and secretly making her way out here.

With one more glance behind her at the home she had known for so long she turned and descended the stairs quickly, knowing if she did not do it now she never would. At the bottom she found Captain Gold pacing, a horse tethered to a tree near him. In reflex she bit her lip as she paused on the last step, staring at the man who had not noticed her yet. Gone was the elegant vest from earlier, and as she predicted, his embroidered shirt was a plunging cut, his bare chest peeking out and Belle wondered at the glimpse of a tattoo that seamed placed over his heart. Added to his ensemble was a thick belt across his chest and one at his waist, holding a pistol, his sword, and a few other trinkets Belle could not place. In place of the cloak from earlier was a long dark coat that flared out from the waist a bellowed around his legs, dancing where it stopped around his knees as he moved. Under his customary hat his hair was unbound for the first time that Belle had seen and it feel in lose waves around his face giving him a wild yet powerful look, reinforced by the furrow on his brow. Like this he truly looked the part of pirate captain and less the honorable merchant.

After watching him for a moment Belle cleared her throat. "Captain Gold."

He almost jumped when she spoke and his face softened as he took a deep breath. "Belle." Her name was almost a whisper on his lips. Straightening up he guarded his face. "We should get going."


End file.
